Rainbow Senshi
by Mokoni
Summary: rated pg13 for language and action
1. Default Chapter

XoSailorRainbowXo: konnichiwa minna-san!! How are you? This is my second fanfic ever... ^___^ of course...Ferio is yelling at me to finish my other one... :-/ Ferio: chases Sailor Rainbow* Finish your songfic!! XoSailorRainbowXo:-_-' Gomen nasai Ferio, I still don't know which song to use. When I figure out which song to use, I'll continue that... Anyway... this is about Hotaru and ChibiUsa in the future. Neo Queen Serenity is dying, ChibiUsa is Neo Princess Serenity, engaged to Helios. Hotaru is Queen of Saturn. This is when NQS dies...and ChibiUsa is scared to take over. Hotaru and Helios helps her. Ferio: YOU!! YOU'RE WHY SAILOR RAINBOW WON'T HELP ME! *chases Helios* Helios: Whaat...It's not my fault ^_^v XoSailorRainbowXo: Well that's it for all my little author's notes until the end. Enjoy and please R&R. Flame, critic, whatever! If you don't like to do so publically, email me XoXoSailorSaturnXoXo@yahoo.com Thankies!! Btw...do you see the color? Disclaimer:These characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon *sniff* _____________________________________________________________  
  
~*The Lonely Nights*~ ~Chapter 1~  
  
Neo Princess Serenity walked around the palace, with crystal tears streaming down her pale face. She resembles her mother in any way possible, but something is happening to her. She's now seventeen years old and her mother is dying of old age. "Mother...please get better." She closed her eyes and prayed for a moment for her mother, before continuing her walking down the hall to meet Hotaru-chan, who has come to visit. She sits down in the teleportation room, and Hotaru sneaks up behind her and hugs her. Hotaru is the only one allowed to call the princess ChibiUsa, and only in private. "ChibiUsa-chan, ChibiIUsa-chan what's wrong?" She whiped tears from ChibiUsa's face. ChibiUsa turned around and smiled at her best friend, sadly. "Mother is dying, which means I will become queen. But I'm afraid I'll never marry my love..." Hotaru grinned. "Sure you will, just ask Pluto." ChibiUsa nodded. "Hai! Let's go to her now!" They both went through the portal to the Gate of Time. Pluto, doing her job as usual, held her staff up high. "Who goes there?" Her voice boomed. Hotaru replied. "Queen Hotaru Tomoe of Saturn and Neo Princess Serenity of the Moon request to speak to you." Pluto smiled, and ChibiUsa ran and hugged Pluto. "Puu!!" Pluto smiled again hugging back. "Small Lady how are you?" The princess smiled. "I wanted to ask you something Puu, will Helios...ask me to marry him soon?" She looked at Pluto, and she's now as tall as Pluto, and hoped Pluto would say yes. Pluto nodded. "Hai Small Lady, before your mother..." Neo Princess Serenity nodded. "Arigatou Puu." She hugged Pluto before she and Hotaru left the Gate of Time and returned to Crystal Tokyo. "Hotaru, can you come with me to visit my mother?" Hotaru nodded. "Hai, of course!" She replied. They both were there and were surprised seeing Helios and Endymedion outside the room. "Father...Helios...how is she?" King Endymedion hugged his daughter. "Your mother is old...just like I am. The difference is she used up her life force training you, and saving the Earth many times. That is why she will die." Neo Princesss Serenity nodded. "Hai." Helios, who has grown as tall as Endymedion, walked up to his princess and hugged her, burrying his nose in her hair and taking a wiff. "Darling, I'm sure you'll make a fine queen." He lifted his head and looked at Endymedion with sparkles in his eyes. Endymedion nodded with the same sparkle. Hotaru grinned. Helios kneeled in front of Neo Princess Serenity, and took her hand, with a ring in his free hand in a black velvet box. "My love, Small Lady Neo Princess Serenity, will you marry me?" He used his thumb to flip open the box, containing a golden band ring with a big diamond and two smaller diamonds. Serenity's eyes sparkled with tears of joy instead of sadness. "Head Priest Helios, I, Small Lady Neo Princesss Serenity, accept." Helios slipped the ring on her dainty finger, and got up, wrapping her in his firm arms. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Serenity kissed back until the group heard a cough from the Queen's room. "I'll go handle this." She walked in with Hotaru to the Queen's room, where Neo Queen Serenity is having a coughing fit in bed. "Mother breath deeply!" The princess shouted, and her mother did so. "My dear Daughter, it is nice *cough* to see you again." She coughed again and saw Hotaru. "Hotaru- chan...*cough* sorry you couldn't see me... cough at a better state." Serenity looked at the ring on her daughter's finger. "You're marrying Helios?" The princess nodded. Serenity hugged her daughter and grinned. "Well then we'll have to have you married immediately!" Her daughter nodded. "Hai!" Serenity called in her husband. "Endymedion-yon, please call all of the kingdom to Crystal Tokyo to be here for our daughter's wedding tommorrow." Serenity blinked. "Tommorrow? Oh my gosh!" She shreiked. XoSailorRainbowXo: Well did you like? I hope so! 


	2. Rainbow Begins

XoSailorRainbowXo: So how is minna-san? Here is part II! Disclaimer: she don't own nuttin, don't sue, but please R&R ~*The Lonely Nights*~ ~Chapter 2~  
  
Helios stood at the aisle in his black tuxedo, he was very nervous. Endymedion waited for his daughter to enter, as the flower girls entered each wearing the colors of their kingdoms' senshi, and threw different flowers and rose petals everywhere from the aisle, and split into two shifting off to the sides. Next, VesVes, PallaPalla, CereCere, and JunJun all walked down each in a different pastel color. VesVes wore pink, PallaPalla wore light blue, and CereCere wore an almost white pink, and JunJun in a light green. All of them walked down the aisle smiling, knowing that their princess is getting married. Queen Rei of Mars waved her hands for silence, wearing a gold tiara with a ruby, and a bright red dress with matching satin sandals. She smiled when the silence was given, sat down at the piano and began to play. On cue, Neo Princess Serenity appeared at the entrance with her mother trailing behind her holding the end of the veil. She pasted a smile on her face, her pink hair in odangoes much like her mother's, and wearing the same wedding dress her mother was wed in. Helios turned around to see her in her best beauty in clothes, and his face went crimson red as he smiled at his love, which just locked arms with her father. The family walked down the aisle smiling, holding back their tears, though you could tell the king and queen were crying with joy. Endymedion left Serenity at the front next to Helios. The priest in training, Herberus, smiled at the happy couple in his priest robes, which Helios gave to him. "Sir Helios, Head Priest of the Center of the Earth and Protector of the Gold Crystal, do you wish to marry Neo Princess Serenity of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo, forever and ever, until death do you part?" Helios smiled and yelled with pride his answer. "I DO!" He yelled, and the chapel shook. Herberus looked at the princess. "Neo Princess Serenity of the Moon & Crystal Tokyo, Sailor ChibiMoon, Protector in training of the Imperium Crystal, do you wish to marry Sir Helios, Head Priest of the Center of the Earth, forever and ever, until death do you part?" Neo Princess Serenity nodded, and shouted even louder than Helios. "I DO!" Herberus smiled. "You may lift the veil and kiss the bride, my lord." He bowed to Helios, who lifted his love's veil, gazed into her eyes, and frenched her in front of minna. Herberus announced. "I know pronounce you man, and wife. Are there any objections to the couple?" He looked around, no one piped a word. "May the couple live in peace forever." The crowd nodded and replied in response "Amen." The couple smiled, and separated to get ready for tonight. 


	3. Rainbow explains

XoSailorRainbowXo: Konbonwa here's three!! ~*The Lonely Nights*~ ~Chapter 3~  
  
Neo Princess Serenity and Helios entered the throne room, seeing Serenity's parents in their thrones, in their royal outfits. "Neo Princess Serenity please step forward." Serenity obeyed her mother, took a step forward, and curtsied bowing her head. The Queen stood up, walked over to her daughter, and had her scepter in her hand. Her husband walked up with his staff next to her, each of them putting the ends of the scepter and staff on each of Serenity's shoulders. "We, the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, have great pride in announcing our daughter as the next queen of Crystal Tokyo. When she does, She will be Neo Neo Queen Serenity, and just like the respect you have shown us, you will show her. Arise Serenity- hime." Serenity rose, and a crown, just like her mother wore on the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, appeared on her head. She stepped back smiling, and the Moon Wand now in her hand. "I am the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Serenity!" She shouted with a strong heart. The guests all applauded, including the chibi senshi, Serenity-hime's senshi, and Queen Serenity's senshi. Setsuna wiped a tear from her eye. "God bless you, ChibiUsa-chan." She murmured quietly with happiness. The King and Queen weren't done. "Helios, please step forward." Helios did as told, and stepped forward, bowing. Serenity smiled, he no longer had the golden crystal, for the golden crystal is in her husband. "Helios, we crown you, our daughter's husband, Prince Helios of Earth, and the next King of Crystal Tokyo!" A piece of the Golden Crystal came out of Endymedion, and went into Helios's horn. "You are now our family Helios, our son in law, and you will rule with our daughter, the Moon, the Earth, and Crystal Tokyo." Helios stepped back, and lifted a staff like Endymedion's, a crown like Endymedion's on his head. "I am the husband of Serenity-hime, and the prince of Earth, Helios!" He shouted. The two looked at each other, with smiles in their eyes, and kissed passionately and warmly in front of the crowd. Little did they know, it would be the last party Neo Queen Serenity would ever attend. Only Goddess Selene and Neo Queen Serenity knew, because the transfer of the Silver Imperium Crystal to her daughter has been completed. So they had fun, as much as they could. It is now two weeks later. The queen is bedridden, and her daughter has returned from the honeymoon, and at her bed. Her husband is holding her hand, on the other side of the bed, all of the family, crying, the rest of the senshi in the hall, waiting. "Serenity, my dearest daughter, I have given all of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Just like my mother Queen Serenity could never see you while she was alive, I will never get to see my own grandchildren." The Queen coughed with tears in her eyes, and looked at her family. "Endymedion, my love, I am sorry we could not go join my mother together, as planned, but mother and I will be waiting for you. Helios, take care of my daughter. I love you." She then used the last of her powers. Luna, in human form, yelled at her. "Your majesty you are doing the same thing your mother did!" Serenity looked at Luna. "Not exactly Luna, not exactly." Using the rest of her powers, everyone in all the kingdoms that were in the Silver Millennium could hear her. "Minna-san, I was your guide, your leader. I love each and every one of you, I love my country, I love all the planets that exist that I know and am friendly with. The Sun, the Moon, Earth, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Neptune, Pluto, I love each and every one of you, and I will be thinking of you. Goodbye minna-san." Her voice went to a whisper. "Goodbye, I love you." All her friends and family could hear her, and all broke down at those last words, as Neo Queen Serenity took her last breath, and closed her eyes forever. Serenity grabbed her mother's hand. "I love you mother, mother!" She broke to tears on her mother's chest, when two Angels arrived from the sky, Serenity was shook, and lifted her head, wiped her tears off her face, and looked at the angels. The angels are Queen Serenity, and Neo Queen Serenity. "My dearests, this.is my mother.Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, and known as Goddess Selene of the Moon today." The two spoke together, in equal voices. "Goodbye forever, my dears." The two took off, and that is where the Legend of the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ended, and a new legend began. The Legend of the Pretty Soldier Sailor Chibi Moon. XoSailorRainbowXo: I decided not to use colors today, for this is the saddest part of my story so far. Please R&R KE: chases her*YOU KILLED MY WIFE!! XoSailorRainbowXo: I did not! 


	4. Rainbow shows truth

~*The Lonely Nights*~ ~*Chapter 4*~  
  
Neo Neo Queen Serenity looked lovingly into King Helios's eyes, as he wrapped his warm arms around hers. Serenity smiled. "Helios-yon, what will father think when we tell him that we are going to have a child?" Helios shrugged. "I'm sure he'd be happy, my love, as well as the rest of the senshi." Serenity nodded in agreement. Her eyes faded a bit into sadness. "Do you think I won't see our grandchildren, like my mother and grandmother until my daughter becomes queen?" Helios knew the answer was yes, but to keep his wife happy, he shook his head and grinned. "No Serenity-yoni. Not at all." Far away, Hotaru and Setsuna were figuring out a way to get the two chibisenshi they still needed underway. "Michiru and Haruka don't want children, Hotaru. The three of us took care of you though, and they made good parents." Suddenly Setsuna grabbed her head and began to feel faint. "Setsuna-chan, Setsuna-chan!" Hotaru grabbed Setsuna before she fainted to the ground, when Neo Neo Queen Serenity arrived at Saturn. "Hotaru-chan, Puu-chan, are you there?" Hotaru didn't know what to do. She whimpered, a crystal tear escaped her eye. Serenity found Hotaru on the floor with Setsuna in her arms. "Setsuna-chan!!" She glared at Hotaru. "What did you do Hotaru?" Hotaru shook her head and shrugged. "ChibiUsa-chan I did nothing!" Serenity frowned, Michiru and Haruka are with her. "Honestly I didn't!" Michiru didn't believe the girl. "Eternal Planet Neptune Power, MAKEUP!" She transformed into Eternal Sailor Neptune, and spoke coldly to Hotaru. "Now Hotaru, I demand, what happened to Setsuna?!?!?!" Hotaru couldn't fight back. Crystal tears escaped her eyes as she looked at Michiru. "Michi-chan please, Setsu-chan fainted." Michiru scowled, and looked to her lover for support. Haruka nodded. "Eternal Planet Uranus Power, MAKEUP!" She transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus and walked up next to Michiru. "What happened?" She screamed, frustrated. Hotaru cried in response. "I really don't know!" Haruka had enough. "World Shaking!" She picked some of the ground up and turned it into a sandy dirty ball, and it flew at amazing speed towards Hotaru, who closed her eyes and screamed "Saturn protect us!" When the dirt cleared, Hotaru opened her eyes, still crying. Haruka stuttered. "H-h-how did that not work?" Hotaru looked at her. "This is Planet Saturn, on this planet my power is as strong as Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon." She replied coolly. Setsuna woke up to find blood on her knee. "What the." Setsuna tried to get up and couldn't. Hotaru glared at Eternal Sailor Uranus evily. "Now I know why you don't want children, you don't believe me anymore." Haruka snarled and turned her head away to hide that Hotaru's words made her cry. Setsuna whimpered, and Hotaru softly wrapped her arms around Setsuna's as she stood up, and Setsuna leaned on the Queen of Saturn for support. Setsuna had tears of anger in her eyes. "Haruka.Michiru. LEAVE SATURN!" She thought, and shook her head. "Actually.leave the kingdom!!" Serenity stuttered. Haruka and Michiru bowed to Serenity. "Your majesty.please save us." Serenity shook her head. "You hurt my best friends, and you broke a taboo. You hurt the ruler of time." She replied with a soft sadness that made Haruka and Michiru's hearts break in half. "Neptune and Uranus are no longer part of the Silver Millenium." Serenity and Pluto said, at the same time with the same voice. "Gomen nasai, but you broke rules." Haruka and Michiru disappeared to their kingdoms. "One other thing, Neptune and Uranus are no longer allowed to be near us or each other!" A great shaking occurred, Haruka and Michiru opened their mouths wide in fear, as their planets shifted away from the solar system to their own star and a new orbit. Pluto shifted closer to behind Saturn. Then.Serenity broke down in tears, Setsuna and Hotaru both went to her side hugging her trying to comfort her. XoSailorRainbowXo: okay.so now the lonely nights begin. 


End file.
